Sin Vendas en los Ojos Minific
by Tita2008
Summary: Candy y Albert deberán quitarse la venda de los ojos para descubrir un gran amor.


**SIN VENDAS EN LOS OJOS**

**By Tita Calderón  
**

Un inusual movimiento envolvía a Lakewood, varios carros y carruajes no habían parado de llegar desde la mañana.

La mansión Andley era el centro de toda la atención. El jefe de la familia, William Albert Andley contraía nupcias esta noche….

Dentro de la casa era un ir y venir de gente, todos arreglando los últimos detalles para el gran acontecimiento. La tía Elroy era la que mas gustosa estaba, no cabía de felicidad que su adorado sobrino al fin sentara cabeza, después de tanto tiempo.

Todos estaban felices, todos estaban emocionados, todos o mejor dicho casi todos.

Tras el cristal de la habitación más hermosa de la mansión se encontraban unos ojos llenos de tristeza mirando aquel jardín que tenía las rosas más hermosas de la región. Dentro de su alma había algo que ocultaba, desde hace poco.

Poco, porque hace contados días se había dado cuenta, lo que sentía dentro de su corazón…

¿Cómo pudo recién darse cuenta de ese amor que sentía y que siempre estuvo ahí?…

Ahora era demasiado tarde para tratar de demostrarlo.

De que servía que su corazón hubiera sanado si ahora se lo desgarraba la persona que jamás pensó que lo haría, y lo peor de todo era que él, ni siquiera lo sabía…como iba a saberlo si jamás se lo diría…si ni siquiera lo sospechaba…

Dos gruesas lágrimas brotaron de aquellas esmeraldas que miraban sin mirar el jardín con las rosas blancas en flor.

Dentro de contadas horas lo perdería para siempre, pero lo peor era que él ahora sería de otra mujer que no era ella, hubiera preferido mil veces jamás haberlo conocido si sabía que así lo perdería…

¿Qué podía hacer? Nada absolutamente nada; simplemente mostrarse feliz para no amargarle el día, aunque de seguro él ni lo notaría con lo ajetreado que andaba desde hace días, apenas y lo había visto llegar en la noche desde su habitación.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente y sintió como un río de lágrimas desbordaban sin piedad por sus mejillas, y pudo sentir como su corazón se quebraba en mil pedazos y se esparcían por toda la habitación.

¿Cómo pudo haber estado tan ciega y confundir aquel amor que sentía como fraternal? ¿Cómo?

Así, con sus ojos completamente cerrados se transportó a aquella tarde…

"…Había llegado más temprano de lo habitual, y como no encontró a nadie en la casa decidió dar una vuelta por los hermosos jardines de la mansión de Chicago.

Como era su costumbre decidió trepar a los árboles aprovechando que la Tía Elroy no estaba para retarla, estuvo jugueteando de árbol en árbol y decidió trepar al más alto, desde ahí podía ver incluso la calle.

Al poco tiempo llegó el Roll Roys negro que transportaba a su mejor amigo, pensó en ir a recibirlo, o mejor sería gritarle para que se sorprendiera por lo alto que había subido, incluso llegó a pararse pero apenas hubo abierto la boca, la cerró de contado al ver que no llegaba solo, sino con su novia la señorita Margareth Winston.

Un retorcijón extraño la envolvió al darse cuenta como la chica se tomaba del brazo y pegaba su cabeza a él, eso solo solía hacerlo ella, pero ahora Maggi como todos le decían era la que estaba en su lugar.

Se sentó en la rama como una zombi sintiendo una mezcla de sentimientos que la asustaron.

Maggi era una chica de alta sociedad, hija de uno de los socios de los Andley, fue en una de esas aburridas cenas de negocios que el magnate la había conocido, poco a poco fueron coincidiendo en otras reuniones, y al cabo de un par de meses empezaron una relación amorosa.

Candy estaba empezando a descender del árbol pero unas risas la detuvieron, eran ellos que venían por el camino. Ciertamente Candy los había visto juntos, Albert siempre la trataba con mucho respeto frente a todos, pero ahora ellos creían estar sin testigos, y se portaban de una manera diferente a como Candy solía mirarlos.

Ahora él la abrazaba con ternura, y sonreía como solía hacerlo con ella, varios sentimientos encontrados inundaban a la espectadora de las alturas. Pero todo parecía haberse confabulado en su contra porque decidieron sentarse en una banca que estaba muy cerca del árbol en el que ella permanecía. Incluso podía escuchar su conversación tan claramente que tuvo ganas de darles a notar que ella estaba ahí, pero su curiosidad la obligó a callar.

-William, mírame – pidió Maggi - ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de mí? – preguntó con ansiedad

-Tus ojos verdes, tu pelo rubio – respondió él hipnotizado

Para Candy esta situación le resultaba por demás embarazosa que llegó a taparse los oídos, pero no por mucho tiempo, necesitaba escuchar más.

-William, ya casi estamos a punto de casarnos y no me has robado ni un beso

El rió abiertamente ante el reclamo y tomó su rostro, lo apegó al suyo y la besó con ternura. Candy tuvo que sostenerse muy fuerte para no caer de aquella altura. Al ver como él la besaba quiso estar en el lugar de Maggi y unos celos incontenibles se despertaron en ella.

Pero ¿por qué?, si él era como su hermano es más era su padre adoptivo…"

Este beso había movido las entrañas de Candy, abrió los ojos con rapidez tratando de alejar aquel recuerdo que la atormentaba. Abrió la ventana de par en par, porque hasta el aire le faltaba, pero ni el viento que llegó a su cara le bastaba para respirar. Miró hacia varios lados, asegurándose que no hubiera nadie en los alrededores, entonces saltó como siempre solía hacer y llego al suelo.

¿Por qué no fue por las escaleras?, ni ella misma lo sabía, solo quería estar sola, completamente sola.

Se lanzó en carrera como si alguien la persiguiera, quería correr y escapar para aliviar su dolor.

No sabía cuánto había corrido, solo sabía que no quería detenerse, pero su corazón ya no podía más, su respiración era un jadeo sin final, sus piernas temblaban; paró apoyando sus manos en los muslos tratando de recuperar la respiración, y se dio cuenta que había llegado aquel lugar frente al río donde ella y Albert solían sentarse a conversar, era aquí mismo donde ella lo había animado para que saliera con Maggi…

"…

-Maggi es una chica muy linda y educada – aseguró la rubia, que siempre andaba de casamentera con sus amigos y Albert no se libraría de eso

-Si, lo es – respondió el rubio

Candy se sorprendió un poco ante sus palabras, por que él nunca encontraba a una mujer lo suficientemente bonita o interesante para que llamara su atención.

-¿Te gusta? – preguntó Candy con interés

-Si

-¿Entonces porque no la invitas a salir?- le sugirió Candy con una gran sonrisa

-No lo se

-Anímate Albert, quien sabe y a lo mejor ella sea la mujer que has estado esperando

Albert desvió su mirada al horizonte y luego de un rato de silencio habló

-Si, tal vez tengas razón.

Candy no supo porque sus ojos por un instante le parecieron tristes, pero luego de un momento recuperaron su jovialidad habitual…"

El viento en su rostro la volvió a la realidad, que estúpida había sido, ella misma lo había lanzado a los brazos de esa mujer que ahora se lo llevaba de su lado para siempre.

Otra vez empezó a correr, necesitaba alejarse de ese lugar, porque también este lugar la asfixiaba.

Ahora se encontraba frente a la cascada por la que había caído cuando era una niña y Albert el vagabundo la había salvado. Si ahora cayera, era seguro que nadie la salvaría, porque su eterno salvador estaba por casarse.

Levantó la mirada al cielo, y el color de éste le recordaron al azul de sus sueños…al azul de los ojos que había aprendido a buscar para encontrar calma y que ya no le pertenecerían jamás, porque estos buscaría otros para mirar.

Su mente nuevamente le llevó a aquel árbol en la mansión de Chicago…

"

-¡William! – era George quien interrumpía el beso de los novios

Se separaron con rapidez y él acompañó a su fiel amigo a la biblioteca donde lo requerían unos socios. Maggi permaneció ahí como en un sueño tocando sus labios comprobando que aquel beso era realidad. Al poco tiempo su dama de compañía se unió a ella.

-Pero mi niña, otra vez estas llorando – dijo la nana en un eminente tono de regaño y resignación.

Candy se sorprendió por las palabras de la mujer, y se preguntó: ¿por qué lloraba?

-William me besó – afirmó Maggi

-¿Y por eso lloras? Deberías estar feliz. ¿Acaso no era eso lo que deseabas?

-Si lo era…pero…ese beso no me lo dio a mí…sino a ¡ella! ¿Entiendes? – en su voz había angustia.

Estas palabras despertaron más la curiosidad de Candy que descendió un par de ramas para escuchar con mayor claridad la conversación de las dos mujeres, sabía que eso estaba mal pero necesitaba escuchar, quería saber a que se refería Maggi.

-Otra vez vas a empezar con tus cosas

-No son cosas mías, él la ve en mí, ¿es que acaso no lo comprendes?

-No, no te entiendo. Es tu novio, tu prometido y dentro de poco será tu esposo, es a ti a la que pidió matrimonio y no a la mujer de tus miedos.

-Él está conmigo porque me parezco a ella, porque hago lo que ella hace –su voz reflejaba la angustia que la desgarraba por dentro y por fuera

-Pero si ni siquiera eres su amiga, apenas has conversado con ella un par de veces, como puedes saber cómo es ella, realmente me estas preocupando Maggi.

-Sé muy bien como es ella gracias a Annie, que me cuenta con lujo de detalle como es, que dice, que hace, y eso es lo que hago cuando estoy con él.

-Pues deberías mostrarte como eres tú en realidad, y dejar de estar viviendo la vida de otra persona.

-Si fuera así, William ni si quiera me miraría. ¿Por qué crees que jamás se ha fijado en nadie? – preguntó con tristeza - Mírame, mi pelo es rubio como lo el de ella, mis ojos son verdes como los de ella, solo me faltan la pecas y si pudiera me las pondría para que me amara como la ama a ella.

Candy abrió la boca ante esas palabras no entendía a que o a quién se refería, pero quien quiera que la oyera juraría que la estaban describiendo a ella. Pero eso era inconcebible.

-La verdad Maggi, trato de entender tu pensamiento pero no puedo. ¿Cómo quieres parecerte a esa huérfana, a esa enfermera? Es más no sé ¿cómo puedes estar tan segura que él la ama?

Candy por poco y cae del árbol estaban refiriéndose a caso a ella, no, eso era imposible.

Imposible porque Albert la quería como su hermana y nada más…o al menos eso era lo que ella creía…

-Por la forma como la mira, como le habla. – aseguró Maggi

-Si él la amara como tú dices, entonces ¿por qué nunca le ha dicho nada?

-Pues porque ella solo le ve como a su hermano, como su protector…

-¿Él te lo dijo?

-No

-¿Entonces?

-Cuando uno ama como yo amo a William descubres muchas cosas que para el resto son invisibles…

-Estás loca

-Qué más quisiera. Es más…quisiera ser Candy, ¿sabes? – dijo con desolación.

Simplemente estas últimas palabras dejaron sin aire a la pecosa en las alturas, por suerte las dos mujeres decidieron marcharse del jardín y Candy pudo al fin descender.

Estaba confundida, aturdida, es más, se quedó en trance…

Al ingresar a la casa, la tía Elroy la regañó por no avisar que había llegado, pero Candy estaba en otro mundo. Apenas y escuchaba el zumbido de la voz de la anciana.

La cena ni siquiera la probó, se limitó a cucharear el plato con toda su mente puesta en las últimas y desconcertantes palabras de Maggi y en aquel beso que la sumía en la depresión.

-¿Candy, estás bien? – preguntó Albert en medio de la cena al ver que Candy apenas y había comido - ¡Candy! – volvió a llamar su atención al ver que la rubia no prestaba atención.

-Ah, perdón – respondió totalmente aturdida, y mirando como si fuera la primera vez que mirara esos ojos azules que la miraban con ansiedad y preocupación, que hermosos eran…Se sentía como si le hubieran quitado una venda de los ojos.

-¿Te pasa algo? – Preguntó Albert con demasiado interés cortando toda la conversación de la mesa

-No…- sus ojos no podían creer que Albert fuera tan endemoniadamente guapo, como antes no lo había visto así, como pudo estar tan ciega.

Albert se paró de la cabecera de la mesa con aquel porte impresionante y su caminar tranquilo, fue directo hacia Candy quien seguía como en trance, se agachó con sutileza, como solo él solía hacerlo y rozó su frente, para comprobar que no tuviera fiebre

-Pequeña, ¿te sientes bien? – preguntó visiblemente preocupado y olvidándose del resto de comensales que estaban en la mesa entre ellos la tía Elroy y su mismísima novia

El roce de Albert en su piel fue como una descarga eléctrica que le devolvió a la realidad, él estaba frente a ella rozando su piel como siempre, y para ella era como si fuera la primera vez que la tocara, todo su cuerpo se estremeció. Miró a su alrededor y se encontró con varios ojos puestos con interés sobre ella.

-Si Albert, estoy bien, solo un poco cansada, creo que no he dormido bien estos días, estoy como sonámbula…creo que mejor me voy a descansar. Si me disculpan

Candy se paró como resorte tratando de ocultar todo lo que le pasaba y salió del comedor con la cara al rojo vivo, sintiendo que su corazón podría escucharse hasta Inglaterra. Prácticamente chocó con Dorothy en su atolondrado camino y se encerró en su cuarto. No quería salir de ahí.

En su mente se dibujaba y desdibujaba el rostro preocupado de Albert y sus perfectas facciones se mezclaban con ese ineludible olor a madera haciéndola estremecer hasta la medula…"

Un ligero resbalón la trajo nuevamente al presente, sin darse cuenta se encontró descendiendo por un lado de la cascada, miró sus manos que estaban sucias, pero eso no le importaba, solo quería alejarse de cualquier lugar que le recordara a él.

El siguiente resbalón le hizo perder el equilibrio y fue a parar varios metros abajo, con algunos rasguños en sus manos y en sus rodillas. Se quedó así, mirando las copas de los arboles sintiéndose inmensamente pequeña e inmensamente infeliz.

Trató de quitar estos recuerdos que la atormentaban pero era imposible, porque fue aquella tarde que descubrió que lo amaba, que lo miró con otros ojos…con los ojos del amor.

Nuevamente su mente le regreso a los días anteriores…

"…Apenas y había podido conciliar el sueño hace un par de días que no lo había visto, y se encontraba desesperada, entonces escuchó el ronroneo del Roll Roys romper el silencio de la noche, salió como desesperada de su habitación para comprobar desde los ventanales del corredor que era él quien llegaba.

Lo miró bajar del auto, incluso desde ahí podía admirar su impresionante altura, y el traje azul apenas ocultaba los musculosos brazos, su cabello brillaba bajo la luz tenue de la luna como si fuera oro. Un suspiro nació de sus entrañas y supo entonces que simplemente lo amaba, que siempre lo había amado, desde que lo conoció en la colina hasta descubrir que él era su príncipe.

Cuantas veces él la había acariciado con ternura y ella estuvo tan ciega que dejó que sus caricias se durmieran y ahora le pertenecían a otra.

Fue entonces que escuchó unos pasos que reconocería a kilómetros ascender por las escaleras; era tarde no tenía donde ocultarse, no podía correr a su habitación porque se encontraría con él en medio camino, lo único que pudo hacer fue esconderse entre las sombras del fondo del pasillo y rogar al cielo que no la descubriera en la oscuridad.

Albert avanzó a paso lento, por el pasillo sin luz, visiblemente cansado, entonces se detuvo en la puerta de Candy, se giró levemente como si fuera a tocar, pero solamente se limitó a acariciar la puerta sin saber que su dueña era muda testigo desde la oscuridad que la ocultaba.

Albert se recargó en la puerta como tratando de descansar, cerró los ojos por un momento para luego abrirlos en medio de un suspiró mientras emprendía la marcha hacia su habitación.

Candy estaba petrificada en aquel lugar, sin poder creer lo que sus ojos miraban.

¿Acaso era verdad lo que Maggi en medio de sus dudas hablaba? No, era imposible…"

El ruido de unos pájaros a lo lejos le recordó que aquella noche no se había vuelto a repetir, se levantó de la hierba y sintió que sus mejillas estaban húmedas, ahora que nadie la miraba podía llorar tranquila.

Era tarde para tratar de luchar por este amor, porque apenas y faltaban unas horas para que él fuera de otra.

Que vacía se sentía y que sola se encontraba, mordió sus labios con dureza para callar el llanto que le desbordaba.

A lo lejos reconoció la cabaña que había sido el refugio de aquel vagabundo que resultó ser el dueño de todo. Sus pies la llevaban como imán hacia aquel lugar, de que valía resistirse si después de esta noche ella se alejaría de ahí para siempre. Ya no había razón para quedarse en aquel lugar, ni en ningún lugar que estuviera cerca de él, no podría vivir, sabiendo que lo amaba y que tal vez él alguna vez sintió algo por ella, sería demasiado.

La casa había sido remodela por su dueño, pues ese era su refugio en horas de angustia, pero ahora estaba abandonada porque él estaba preparándose para la noche más importante de su vida.

Al llegar al porche se sintió dudosa de entrar, total, para que quería llenarse de más recuerdos de él, si con los que tenía era suficiente para amargarse el resto de la vida.

Un gruñido llamó su atención y vio que de una de las ventanas saltaba Puppet a su lado.

-Puppet, Puppet – sollozó Candy como si fuera a la mofeta a la que hubiera estado buscando. La abrazó con fuerza y sus lágrimas nuevamente brotaron sin control, sabía el cariño que Albert sentía por la mofeta y al tenerlo en sus brazos sintió un poco de consuelo.

-Puppet, ¿qué voy hacer ahora? Sin él….- mordió sus labios en un vano intento de acallar su llanto, mientras la mofeta se acurrucaba en su cuello tratando de calmarla.

-Albert se casa…Puppet, se casa, ¿entiendes?...y yo…yo lo amo…lo amo…y él jamás se enterará…jamás. – suspiró hondamente sin poder detener el llanto - Estuve ciega por tanto tiempo, y cuando ya es demasiado tarde me doy cuenta de todo….y me quedo sin nada…sin él…sin nada

Unos ojos azules abiertos de par en par eran mudos testigos de esta confesión que había sido por tanto tiempo soñada….y llegaba justo cuando su vida estaba a punto de tomar un rumbo distinto…cuando se había resignado a nunca ser correspondido.

Ahí estaba ella, su pequeña Candy como solía decirle, envuelta en un mar de lágrimas abrazando a Puppet y confesándole lo que habría creído como imposible de escuchar.

Ella había sido el amor de su vida pero él jamás se animó a decirle lo que sentía por temor a romper ese lazo que los unía, prefería morir siendo su amigo, a vivir sin su cariño. Que amargo era sentirse no amado por la única persona que tenía su corazón. Así tuvo que vivir durante años, sin la esperanza de un mañana para este amor que lo abrazaba todo y que iba contra todo.

Albert había salido de la mansión buscando un poco de paz y tranquilidad, necesitaba estar a solas consigo mismo para ratificar que era la mejor decisión que había tomado, subió en su coche y fue a parar en la cabaña, estuvo ahí meditando sobre su vida y sobre su nuevo destino, repitiéndose una y otra vez que era lo mejor. Acariciaba a Puppet que se encontraba en sus piernas y de pronto esta salió corriendo. A los pocos segundos se dio cuenta que alguien andaba en el porche, se paró y cuando dio el primer paso escuchó aquella voz que reconocería entre otras mil.

Su voz estaba apesadumbrada, y cuando quiso salir a su encuentro Candy entre sollozos le confesaba a Puppet su amor por él.

Su corazón estaba a punto de sufrir un paro cardiaco ante tales palabras, apenas y podía respirar.

Avanzó a la ventana y la pudo ver ahí abrazada a la mofeta tratando de encontrar consuelo.

Sus ojos estaban dilatados de la impresión y su voz no emitía ningún sonido. Puppet entonces saltó de los brazos de Candy y fue hacia él. Ella lo siguió con la mirada encontrándose el verde cristalino con el azul cielo en un encuentro diferente, sin vendas, sin silencios entre ellos.

-Candy – fue lo único que pudo decir

-Albert…¿desde hace cuanto estas ahí? - su llanto había cesado al instante de encontrarse con esos ojos asombrados, que en este momento eran los últimos que hubieran querido ver

-El suficiente para escucharte llegar y encontrar a Puppet. – ya no había porque callar, él estaba dispuesto a hablar con la verdad.

Candy quería que la tierra se abriera y la tragara, de entre todos él era la última persona que debía saber su dolor.

De repente se sintió perdida, descubierta, desorientada, y sin esperar nada más arrancó en picada para esfumarse de su vida.

-¡Candy! ¡Espera ! ¡tenemos que hablar! – dijo Albert en un intento por detenerla mientras trataba de salir por la ventana.

Ella escuchó claramente sus gritos pero los ignoró, no tenía la cara ni el valor suficiente para enfrentarlo. Ahora si necesitaba huir, la vergüenza de ser descubierta era mayor a cualquier otra cosa.

Regresaba a ver de rato en rato en su carrera para cerciorarse que no la alcanzara, y cuando al fin creyó que lo había dejado atrás, él apareció de la nada frente suyo cortando su carrera.

-¿Por qué huyes? – preguntó Albert con voz jadeante

Candy volvió a ignorar sus palabras al ver que no tenía nada para responder, ¿que podía decirle? Que huía porque lo necesitaba como al aire y que jamás hubiera querido ser descubierta, no, no podía decirle nada; lo mejor era desaparecer de su vista y de su vida, entonces hizo el intento de esquivarlo nuevamente, pero él la detuvo, tomando su mano, y sujetándola firme y a la vez suavemente. Candy quería y no quería soltarse de aquella mano fuerte cuyo roce le que quemaba la piel.

-Déjame – pidió Candy tratando de soltarse inútilmente

-No, no lo haré. Tenemos que hablar

-¿Hablar de qué? No tenemos nada de qué hablar

-Si, si tenemos.

-No, déjame – nuevamente forcejó y sintió que las lágrimas la inundaban, quería abrazarse a él, pero ya no podía, ya no debía…era muy cobarde para enfrentarlo

-¿Piensas que será muy fácil si te vas, así llorando?…¿sin aclarar las cosas?

-No hay nada que aclarar. Tú te vas a casar y yo me iré de aquí, para siempre, no volverás a saber nada de mí.

-No sé cómo te atreves a amenazarme de esa manera – en su voz había dolor e ira entremezcladas

-No es una amenaza – confirmó Candy

-Lo es, y lo sabes…alejarte de mí…es una amenaza. – el rubio respiró hondo para armarse de valor, sabía que Candy cumpliría su amenaza y al menor descuido ella desaparecería, la conocía muy bien - ¿Sabes hace cuanto tiempo he soñado con escucharte decir lo que dijiste?

-Yo no dije nada – Candy fijó sus ojos en él, retándolo

-Si…le dijiste a Puppet que me ama…y no has escuchado lo que yo tengo que decirte al respecto

-No quiero saberlo- Candy cerró sus ojos en un intento de no escuchar lo que él tenía que decirle, estaba segura que le diría que alguna vez él también sintió algo distinto por ella pero que Maggi había conseguido enamorarlo. No quería escucharlo, prefería morir antes de saber la verdad

-Te lo diré aunque no lo quieras escuchar. Yo te amo…te amo desde hace tanto tiempo que parece que toda mi vida me he dedicado a amarte. – Albert soltó su mano, ya no debía retenerla.

Candy se sintió libre de las cadenas que la sujetaban, pero ya no quería correr, él había dicho que la amaba, no que la amó sino que la amaba, que aun le amaba…

-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? – preguntó Candy luego de un largo momento de silencio

-Por miedo tal vez – su rostro ahora miraba el suelo

-¿Miedo a qué?

-A perderte, a que te alejaras de mí, a no ser correspondido…para mí era muy difícil confesarte lo que sentía…me armaba de valor cuando tú no estabas y cuando te tenía frente a mí, no sabía que decirte, no sabía cómo empezar a hablar…entonces empezaste a buscarme novia, eso fue muy difícil para mí, mató todas mis esperanzas…

Los dos guardaron silencio, cada uno se sentía culpable por su lado, ella por hacerse la casamentera y él por ocultar aquel gran amor.

-Ahora tienes a Maggi…- que duro era para Candy reconocer que lo perdería, debía dejarlo ir…

-Pero tú tienes mi corazón – sus azules ojos se clavaron en ella con vehemencia

-Y tú tienes el mío – estas palabras salieron sin querer, como siempre pasaba cuando estaba frente a él, terminaba diciéndole la verdad, a pesar que sus ojos le esquivaban.

-Mírame - pidió él

Sus ojos se encontraron, con la verdad en ellos, con el amor latiendo en cada uno de sus sentidos, él vaciló un poco antes de rozar su mejilla, ella recargó su rostro en aquella mano ancha y fuerte que tantas veces la habían acunado, pero ahora con un sentimiento distinto.

-¡William! – se escuchó a lo lejos

Los dos regresaron a ver hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz, extrañados y molestos por ser interrumpidos en un momento tan ansiado por ambos.

-Te están buscando – aseguró Candy con tristeza sabiendo que era la hora de alejarse, que él tenía que continuar con su vida y ella con su amargura.

Él la tomó de los hombros en un intento de alargar aquel momento mientras en su mente se debatía una decisión que debía ser tomada ahora o nunca…

-Candy….¿estás dispuesta a luchar por este amor?

-¿Qué quieres decir? – un apretón de esperanza inundó su corazón

-Que te amo más que a nadie en este mundo…y aun podemos ser felices – confesó con miedo

-Pero tú te vas a casar y yo no se si….- las lágrimas volvieron a sus ojos ante la cruel realidad

-Shhhh - puso su dedo en sus labios

-¡William! – la voz de George se escuchaba más cercana

-¿Me amas? – preguntó Albert con ansiedad

-Si….

-Entonces ve a la mansión, entra a tu cuarto y espérame ahí.

-Qué…¿Qué vas hacer?

-Lo que debí haber hecho hace tiempo. ¿Confías en mí?.

-Si…pe...pero

-No digas nada, solo espérame ahí. ¿Prométeme que me esperarás?

-…- Candy solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza

Albert le dio un suave beso en la frente y Candy supo que era el momento de ir hacia la mansión, sus manos no se soltaban y sus ojos no dejaban de mirarse.

-Espérame …-volvió a suplicar él con ojos de angustia

-Lo haré.

El rubio sonrió de alivio ante sus palabras, y Candy sintió una especie de consuelo en su corazón.

Ella regresó a ver varias veces y él estaba ahí, de pie, mirándola alejarse.

-Candice, ¿dónde estabas?, mírate nada más, ya casi es la hora y como siempre estas atrasada. – era la voz exasperada de la tía Elroy

-Lo…lo siento tía, ya me voy a arreglar

Y para variar William desaparece como siempre…solo espero que esté a tiempo para la ceremonia. Los Andley nos caracterizamos por la puntualidad

La voz de la tía le volvió a la realidad, nuevamente le dieron ganas de llorar, él se iba a casar, pero porque le había dicho que lo esperara…porque le había dicho que si quería luchar por ese amor… ¿por qué?

En su habitación Dorothy la ayudó a bañarse, a pesar de su renuencia, las lágrimas trataban de salir pero ella no las dejaba, no debía llorar frente a la mucama; los ojos de Albert estaban clavados en su mente dándole una esperanza, pero que clase de esperanza sino había ninguna…

Un golpeteo inusual en la puerta llamó su atención.

-Candy, ¿ya te enteraste? – la voz preocupada y desesperada de Annie reflejaban que algo malo pasaba.

-¿Qué pasa Annie?

-No lo sé. Hace poco vino George, y pidió a la tía Elroy que no fuera a la iglesia, y que detuviera a los invitados que están hospedados en la casa.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé, Archie salió con George rumbo a la casa de los Winston, parece que algo grave pasa…Candy…¿tú sabes algo?

-No nada

El corazón de Candy se entumeció, no era posible que Albert…no eso era imposible.

Annie y Candy bajaron hacia el gran salón donde estaban reunidos la Tía Elroy con los papás de Archie y los Leegan.

-Miren ahí viene Candy seguro que ella sabe algo – era la voz de Neil las que las recibió

-Así es, ella siempre se ha llevado bien con William – era Sara Leegan la que secundaba a su hijo

Ahora los Leegan ya no se metían con Candy por miedo a Albert, después de la cancelación de la boda con Neil y de que Albert les puso en su sitio ellos conservaron la distancia con la rubia.

-Candice ¿sabes algo de lo que está pasando? – era la severa voz de la tía

-No tía, no tengo ni idea de lo que está pasando.

-Miente tía, ella debe de saber – Elisa no dejaba de ser una intrigante

Todos miraban a Candy, pero ella tampoco sabía lo que pasaba, solo tenía unas terribles sospechas y no se las diría.

-Déjenla tranquila, ella está como nosotros, sin tener idea de que es lo que pudo haber pasado – era la voz de la señora Cornwell

-¿Pero qué fue lo que dijo George? - el señor Leegan preguntó luego de un momento de silencio

-Solo vino y me dijo que William le pidió que no fuéramos a la iglesia y que Archie fuera junto con él a la casa de los Winston, nada más.

-¿Cariño tu sabes algo más? – la señora Cornwell se dirigió a su nuera Annie que hace un año había contraído matrimonio con Archie.

-No, nada. Archie se fue tan desconcertado como nosotros.

-¿Pero que pudo haber pasado? – El señor Cornwell evidenciaba preocupación.

Los minutos pasaban sin piedad y pronto llegó la hora en la que debía ser la ceremonia, todos estaban vestidos para la ocasión pero nadie se movía de sus asientos. Sus rostros evidenciaban la preocupación y la frustración, pero nadie hablaba para no empeorar la situación.

De pronto escucharon a dos coches acercarse a la mansión, todos se pararon al mismo tiempo como si hubieran estado ensayando durante mucho tiempo.

-Es el tío William y en el otro coche es Archie – aseguró Neil al asomarse por la ventana.

-William me va a oír – sentenció la tía Elroy

-Por favor tía, primero escuchemos tranquilamente antes de juzgar- la voz de la señora Cornwell calmó los ánimos de la anciana.

Al abrirse la puerta, Candy pudo ver aquel porte inigualable de Albert, solo su presencia la hacían temblar de pies a cabeza, sus ojos fueron los primeros en encontrarse. Había pesadumbre y alivio al mismo tiempo, pero sobre todo amor. Tras él entraron Archie y George.

-¿Qué paso William? – El señor Cornwell fue quien tomó la palabra.

Albert hizo un ademan para que se sentaran y empezar su explicación.

-Maggi y yo decidimos suspender la boda – su voz mostraba seriedad y a la vez una profundidad que solo los grandes líderes poseen.

-¿Por qué? – la tía Elroy estaba al borde del llanto

Albert sujetó su cabeza con ambas manos, ahora su pelo era tan corto que apenas podía sostener sus cabellos con los dedos. Bajó sus manos para colocarlas sobre sus rodillas y unir sus dedos en parejas, dio una rápida mirada hacia sus oyentes y continuó.

-Por qué este matrimonio iba a ser un error para los dos – esto último lo dijo mirando a Candy quien enseguida bajó la mirada.

-Pero ¿Cómo?, y justo en este día deciden suspender la boda ¿Por qué no lo hicieron antes? Vamos a ser el hazme reír de la sociedad entera – Sara Leegan estaba avergonzada

-¿Y que querías Sara, que nos casáramos solo por el qué dirán? – su voz era severa

-Pero pudieron pensarlo antes, no justo ahora...

-No te preocupes del qué dirán, eso no te afectará – dijo con cierto sarcasmo en su voz

-¿Quién de los dos fue el que decidió no seguir adelante? – la tía Elroy quería llegar al fondo de todo

-Los dos, tía, los dos. Ahora si me disculpan, quiero estar solo.

Todos enmudecieron ante su dureza, y comprendieron que debían dejarlo solo, nadie sospechaba que era él quien había dado marcha atrás.

Candy miró como Albert se alejaba sin mirar atrás, por un momento tuvo miedo de que él estuviera sufriendo por esta decisión.

En cuanto él abandono el salón todos se abalanzaron con preguntas a Archie, quien les contó, que él junto con George y el hermano mayor de Maggi habían ido a la iglesia para avisar a los invitados que estaban ahí. Además ya habían arreglado todo para que todos los regalos fueran devueltos. También les contó que el padre de Maggi y Albert habían sostenido una fuerte discusión, y que Maggie fue quien calmó los ánimos de su padre argumentando que no se uniría a alguien con quien no sería feliz.

Candy dio un calmante a la tía Elroy quien como nunca aceptó este gesto de la enfermera a quien siempre retaba, pero ahora se sentía demasiado contrariada como para ponerse a retarla.

-Candice – dijo la anciana en su cuarto antes de que la rubia saliera - ¿Tú sabías algo de esto?

-No – dijo con sinceridad

-William te necesita ahora más que nunca, por favor no lo dejes solo

-No se preocupe tía

Candy abrió los ojos de par en par, jamás pensó que la tía le diría esto. Un estremecimiento que rayaba en alegría la sobrecogió. Salió del cuarto totalmente sorprendida, sin saber que hacer. ¿Debería ir a verlo en su habitación o no?…Entonces recordó que él dijo que quería estar solo.

Suspiró hondo y abrió la puerta de su cuarto con pesadez, con renuencia, porque quería saber que era lo que pasaba por la mente de Albert…

Cerró la puerta antes de encender la luz, sintiendo que su corazón no quería entender que debía esperar.

Tenía un conflicto: su mente contra su corazón, pero cual pesaba más, ya no lo sabía, entonces estiró la mano y encendió la luz, se giró con ganas de tirarse en la cama para calmar su angustia y fue ahí cuando lo vio parado junto a la ventana, arrebatadoramente guapo, su pelo ligeramente despeinado, su camisa apenas abotonada hasta el pecho, sus rasgos perfectos, estaba esperando por ella mirándola como si la acariciara…mientras ella sentía ganas de correr a sus brazos pero aun tenían que aclarar varias cosas.

Él sonrió con ternura y ella correspondió al instante.

-Gracias – dijo él

-¿Por qué? – no entendía sus agradecimientos

-Por esperarme, por no marcharte

-Te dije que lo haría

-Lo sé. Pero tenía miedo de no encontrarte cuando regresara – confesó con la más tierna de las miradas.

-Y yo tenía miedo de que no regresaras – confesó ella totalmente ruborizada

Era distinto hablar de sus sentimientos con aquella persona que hace poco había sido su mejor amiga, pero él amor que sentían le daba la fortaleza necesaria.

Ambos dieron pasos titubeantes hacia su encuentro y se pararon a un metro de distancia sin saber cómo acercarse más.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó en realidad? -preguntó Candy sin saber si era eso lo que quería saber

-Que tú eres el amor de verdad…y es contigo con quien quiero compartir mi vida entera

-Pero y…¿Maggi?

-Ella lo supo desde siempre, por eso no le fue difícil comprender a lo que fui. Estaba esperando a que esto pasara…

-Pero mi intención nunca fue hacerle daño…

-No, tú no le has hecho daño a nadie. Yo le hubiera hecho daño si me casaba con ella y eso lo sabía muy bien…

Candy dio un fuerte suspiro que hizo sonreír a Albert.

-Ahora que ya no hay nadie entre nosotros, me pregunto ¿si quisieras compartir tus penas y alegrías conmigo para toda la vida?

-Esa promesa ya la hicimos hace tiempo ¿no lo recuerdas? – dijo Candy con una sonrisa mientras recordaba aquel sándwich que compartieron

-Si lo recuerdo pero ahora quiero que hagamos ese juramento ante Dios y ante los hombres… - dijo tomando su mano

-¿Qué? –preguntó Candy abriendo sus ojos de par en par

-¿Que si quieres casarte conmigo? – preguntó Albert con esperanza

-Pero Albert... ¿primero no debería ser tu novia para luego proponerme matrimonio?

-Candy…tu y yo llevamos siendo novios desde que compartíamos el departamento en Chicago…solo que tú no lo sabías jajajaja

-Tonto

-A perdón, para ser novios solo faltaba esto…

Dio un paso que lo dejó demasiado cerca de ella. Tomó su rostro con sus grandes manos; Candy sabía lo que iba hacer, una vocecita le decía que diera un paso atrás pero otra vocesota le decía que se dejara besar, que dejara de aplazar el momento de ser feliz… Entonces él inclinó su rostro ligeramente mientras ella se alzaba de puntillas para juntos unirse en beso que confirmó que habían nacido el uno para el otro, en un sabor que a pesar de ser el primero era como si siempre lo hubieran conocido…

-Ahora si….Candy…¿aceptas casarte con migo? – preguntó luego de darle un largo beso

-Si…

Albert sacó de su bolsillo un anillo, tomó la mano temblorosa de Candy y se dispuso a poner el anillo.

-Albert…¿este anillo era el de Maggi?

-Jajajaja, no Candy, claro que no. Este anillo lo compré hace tiempo con la esperanza de dártelo en cuanto me aceptaras, quería estar preparado.

-¿Y el anillo de Maggi? Ella se lo quedó

-No, en realidad me lo devolvió, así que le di a George para que le dé a Dorothy en cuanto se anime claro.

-¿Qué? George y Dorothy…

-No me digas que no te has dado cuenta de sus miradas

-Jajajaja no.

Candy levantó su mano levemente para mirar su anillo y vio que tenía dos piedras que formaban un corazón.

La piedra verde es una esmeralda y te representa a ti, la piedra azul en su zafiro y me representa a mí. – Explicó Albert señalando con delicadeza cada piedra

-¿En serio?

-En serio. ¿Te gusta?

-Si, es hermoso, jamás había visto nada parecido

Candy se lanzó a los brazos de Albert con mucha naturalidad y espontaneidad, él la recibió con amor, eso era lo que la había hecho amarla hasta la médula; y ahora podía abrazarla sin temor de que ella descubriera cuanto la amaba.

-Albert….vamos a tener que esperar un poco para casarnos

-¿Por qué?

-Pues porque no estaría bien que el mismo día que cancelas tu boda, te comprometas con otra mujer – le aclaró.

-¿No me digas que te estás arrepintiendo? – le comentó con una picara sonrisa

-No claro que no

-¿Confías en mí?

-Siempre

-Entonces prepara tu maleta…nos vamos

-¿A dónde?

-¿No dijiste que querías conocer Africa?

-Si…pero, ¿qué va a decir la tía Elroy si desaparecemos los dos juntos?

-Nada, porque no estaremos aquí para escucharla y cuando regresemos ya se le habrá pasado el enojo – Albert no cabía de felicidad.

-Tienes razón – corroboró Candy

.

El viento removía sus dorados cabellos hacia todos los lados, el olor del agua salada inundaba todos sus sentidos. Que feliz se sentía ahora, que completa era ahora su vida, habían pasado tres años desde aquella noche en la que se declararan su amor.

Unas manos conocidas taparon sus ojos con suavidad, mientras el olor a madera llenaba sus sentidos, sonrió al reconocer aquel gesto de cariño, y cuando iba a darse la vuelta un beso la sorprendió.

Ahora los besos eran buscados y pedidos en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar, ya no había nada de que esconderse ni avergonzarse porque tenían papeles para probarlo.

-Se te pegaron las sábanas – dijo Candy entre pícaras risas

-Jajaja, sí, creo que los papeles últimamente se han cambiado, seguro lo dormilón se me pegó de ti. – aseguró el rubio con ternura

-¿Dormilona yo?

-¿Quien era la que hasta hace poco no había quien la levante y dormía más temprano que los gallos?, eh

-Jajajaja. Bueno yo, pero últimamente ya no puedo dormir tan bien…Creo que el bebe va a ser tan madrugador como su papá – dijo tocando su abultado vientre.

-Y seguro será tan travieso o traviesa como su mamá- aseguró Albert acariciando con ternura el vientre de su esposa.

Albert la abrazó con ternura mientras juntos miraban el interminable océano…

-¿Qué crees que nos diga la tía? – preguntó Candy entre los brazos de su esposo

-Bienvenidos – bromeó Albert

-Jajajaja, no me refiero a eso…sino…¿crees que siga enojada?

-Candy ya han pasado tres años desde que dejamos Lakewood y ahora debe estar tan feliz al saber que el heredero o heredera de los Andley viene en camino que ni siquiera se acordará que nos casamos sin su presencia.

-¿Tú crees?

-Claro, mi amor.

-Adoro que me digas así, amor

-Yo también

-¿Recuerdas esa noche? – dijo Candy acariciando sus manos que posaban encima de las suyas

-Si…como olvidarlo…estabas tan nerviosa...¿que pensabas? – preguntó mientras depositaba pequeños besos en su mejilla

-Bueno, me preocupaba lo que la tía pensaría de ti, porque bueno yo no he sido nunca santo de su devoción

-Jajajaja…ahora recuerdo la cara de Archie y de Annie cuando golpeé su puerta y les dije que nos casábamos. Archie se sostenía de la puerta y Annie se tapaba la boca sin saber que responder

-Jajajaja, si Archie parecía un fantasma y Annie me miraba como si estuviera loca. Pero George no estaba muy sorprendido, ¿verdad?

-Él siempre supo que te amaba y cuando lo encontré en el bosque, y le dije que iba a hablar con Maggi, me apoyó en todo. – recordó Albert

-Recuerdo que todos parecíamos fugitivos, saliendo callados de la mansión casi en puntillas para no despertar a nadie- aseguró Candy en un suspiro y luego continuó – ¿Amor por que te animaste a contarles a Annie y Archie de nuestra huida y de nuestra boda?

-Bueno, primero, necesitábamos testigos para casarnos y quienes mejor que ellos, y segundo quería que supieran que te ibas conmigo como mi esposa, siempre hemos estado junto a ellos y creo que se merecían la primicia.

-Tienes razón…ellos siempre nos han apoyado en todo. ¿Albert pero cuando nos casamos yo aun era tu hija adoptiva?

-De eso se encargó George, por algo tenemos la firma de abogados, recuerdas, luego de la boda él se encargó de los papeles para que dejaras de estar bajo mi tutela, con fecha anterior, nadie se dio cuenta.

-¿Ni siquiera la tía Elroy?

-Ella estaba tan enojada, que ni siquiera se le ocurrió pensar que ya nos habíamos casado.

-Contigo y conmigo – aseguró la rubia

-Si con los dos. ¡Mira allá! – señaló Albert con su índice- Alcanzas a ver la estatua de la libertad

-¡Si!, ya estamos por llegar

Candy y Albert habían decidido partir aquella noche, para empezar una nueva vida juntos. Pero Albert amaba a Candy por sobre todo, por eso pidió a George, Archie y Annie que fueran testigos de su boda. Despertaron en medio de la noche al juez que era amigo de George y los casó. Luego viajaron a Chicago a la iglesia donde Annie y Archie habían contraído matrimonio y se casaron en la mañana, con los tres como únicos testigos…

Casi al anochecer de ese día partieron rumbo a Nueva York para luego, tomar un barco e ir a África donde pasaron su luna de miel, luego viajaron a Australia donde permanecieron durante un año y regresaron a Inglaterra. George y Archie eran los que se ocupaban de todo en América, pero Albert manejaba los negocios a distancia. Y ahora regresaban para que su hijo naciera junto a sus seres queridos.

La mayoría de la gente pensaban que William A. Andley había desaparecido por su fallido matrimonio, solo los más allegados sabían que en realidad él no había querido posponer su felicidad por más tiempo, por lo que decidió partir con el amor de su vida.

Cuando Margareth Winston se enteró de su desaparición, lo primero que hizo fue preguntar por Candy…al enterarse que ella lo había acompañado supo toda la verdad.

La noticia de la boda del heredero llego a ser pública un año después, por lo que la gente ya había olvidado todo.

-No te inquietes, mi amor, todo va a salir bien – aseguraba Albert mientras tomaba la mano de su esposa al acercarse a la mansión de los Andley en Lakewood.

-Eso espero. Temo la reacción de la tía

Aun no terminó de decir eso y pudieron ver al portón de Anthony darles la bienvenida. Al fondo se veía la imponente casa levantarse entre los árboles y al pie, todos sus habitantes esperándolos.

El auto paró frente a la casa y sus ocupantes bajaron despacio.

-¡William! ¡Candy! – era la voz de la anciana quien los recibía con emoción y alegría.

Se acercó a Candy y la abrazó con ternura como jamás lo había hecho, y con lágrimas en sus ojos beso suavemente la mejilla de la asombrada rubia, quien no podía creer semejante recibimiento por parte de la severa tía Elroy.

El segundo abrazo fue para su adorado sobrino mientras Candy se fundía en un abrazo con Annie y Archie. Todos los recibieron con grandes abrazos y sonrisas, que falta les habían hecho.

-Ven hija, con cuidado, debes estar agotada. – La tía Elroy estaba irreconocible en su trato a Candy

-Estoy bien tía no se preocupe – dijo Candy aun sorprendida mientras miraba incrédula a su esposo que esbozaba una enorme sonrisa.

-Nada de eso. William eres un inconsciente, debieron quedarse un par de días en Chicago antes de venir a Lakewood – reclamó la tía.

-Lo sé tía, pero Candy quería venir directo a Lakewood. – dijo tratando de esquivar los reclamos

-O sea que si no era por Candy no hubieras venido a saludarme, ingrato- volvió a reclamar la tía.

-Jajajaja – rieron todos.

En realidad a todos sorprendía la actitud de la tía hacia Candy incluso el mismo Albert estaba felizmente sorprendido.

Comprobaron que la familia había crecido, Archie y Annie tenían dos niños y un tercero estaba en camino, Elisa se había casado y estaba con su pequeña niña en brazos, Neil también había contraído matrimonio hace tres meses y acababa de volver de su luna de miel en Florida. George y Dorothy también se había casado hace un año, pero aun no tenían descendientes.

La cena fue un intercambio de anécdotas de parte y parte, un cúmulo de risas y añoranzas, todos festejaban por los recién llegados.

-Albert, estoy feliz – dijo Candy mientras se acurrucaba en los brazos de su esposo en la cama

-Te dije que no había de que preocuparse. La tía te adora – dijo mientras besaba los bucles de su esposa

-Así parece.

-¿Candy qué ha sido lo más difícil por lo que has pasado?

Candy guardó silencio recordando todos los momentos difíciles por los que había pasado pero nunca había estado sola, siempre había estado él a su lado.

-Creo que lo más difícil fue quitarme la venda de los ojos para mirarte de manera diferente… - habló como para sí misma, mientras se escondía en el pecho de su esposo. – ¿Y para ti?

-Fue mirarte sin secretos entre nosotros. Saber que te amaba y saber que me amabas y tener miedo de perderte sin haber luchado por este amor.

-Pero a la final vencimos ¿verdad?

-Si, hasta que la muerte nos separe – le dijo él

-No, hasta más allá de la muerte – aseguró ella

Se unieron en un beso sin final como era habitual en ellos sintiendo que ahora su amor se extendía en su vientre…hasta el final de sus días…

**F I N**

**Notas de la Autora**:

Este Albertfic fue escrito en homenaje a mi querido Príncipe de la Colina, William Albert Andley en su cumpleaños

Espero que hayan disfrutado Quitándose la venda de los ojos como yo al escribirlo.

Con esta historia gané mi primer premio en el Candy Mundo fue lo máximo!

Me gustaría saber si esta historia te gustó, espero me dejes un review.

Tita Calderón


End file.
